The Real Thing
by OpalTears
Summary: AU. HG fic. Oneshot. Ginny's loved him for 6 whole years. Just as she's giving up on him, something very memorable happens one ordinary afternoon. Rubbish summary, don't base it on the fic! Reposted. Please R 'n' R!


My First Fan fiction

'The Real Thing'

A/N: This is my 1st EVER fanfic, so I don't mind if you review saying it's bad (I think it is!) because then I can edit it and make it better! I based it on Gwen Stefani's 'The Real Thing'. That song is like MADE for Harry and Ginny (oh, by the way, thanks must go to Lizzy for suggesting the idea). This is set in Harry's 6th year without any of the 6th book stuff so there are NO HBP SPOILERS! Not because I wrote it before the 6th one came out, but because I didn't want to drag the whole depressing plot into it. This is a Romance/Humour fic but I'm warning you it isn't very funny. Thanks, Immi.

Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gwen Stefani's song 'The Real Thing'. Duh. Or am I? No, I'm not; don't sue me!

The Real Thing

Verse:

I've seen your face a thousand times,

Have all your stories memorised,

I've kissed your lips a thousand ways,

But I still love to have you around.

I've held you too many times to count,

I think I know you inside out,

And we're together most days,

But I still love to have you around.

Bridge:

And you're the one I want, and it's not just a phase,

And you're the one I trust; our love is the Real Thing.

Chorus:

Don't go away,

My love (my love),

Want you to stay,

In my life.

Don't go away,

My lover (my love),

I'm happiest when we spend time.

Verse:

You're a salty water ocean wave,

You knock me down, you kiss my face,

I know the storms will always come,

But I still love to have you around.

Heaven knows what will come next,

So emotional, you're so complex,

A rollercoaster built to crash,

But I still love to have you around.

Bridge:

Chorus:

Verse:

It's only you and I.

It's you there when I close my eyes,

And in the morning,

I never thought you'd still be mine,

Or I'd really need to have you around.

Final Chorus:

Don't go away,

My love (my love),

Want you to stay,

In my life.

Don't go away,

My lover (my love),

I need you, you're my love supply.

Don't go away,

My love (my love),

Want you to stay,

In my life.

Don't go away,

My lover (my love),

I need you, you're my love supply.

Ginny's POV

I am sitting by the fire in the living-room, in my favourite squishy armchair. It is positioned exactly right so that my toes are kept warm, but I don't get totally overheated. I could sit here for hours, just thinking. Thinking about the good old days, when all I cared about was how to stop Ron from killing me whenever I went anywhere near the opposite sex, and of course, thinking about Harry Potter. I remember that stormy afternoon, some years ago, when I was sitting in this exact same position in the Gryffindor common-room. I was thinking about Harry as usual. Oh, that was a memorable afternoon. . .

Flashback 

From the moment I saw him on Platform 9 and 3 quarters, I was under his spell. His messy black hair that never flattened and his gorgeous green eyes that only sparkled when he was truly happy seemed to make my heart flutter constantly. Now here I am 6 years later, and I still can't get over him. He's as gorgeous as ever but a great person too and well. . . I think my schoolgirl crush has developed into full blown love. Me, Ginny Weasley, in love! Hah, I never thought I'd see the day when flirty old Ginny was in love. But I'm always thinking about him and he's so brave and noble; always standing up for what's right. It's no wonder I love him really. It's a shame he doesn't think of me as anything more than Ron's little sister.

Now that I think about it, Harry's always been there for me when I've just been dumped or just whenever I felt miserable. Harry's held me and comforted me through all the bad times (coughCHAMBERcough). He always laughs at my jokes and makes me smile. Is there a chance he likes me as more than a friend?

The Harry James Potter then comes in at this very moment looking sulky and fed up. He throws himself down into the nearest armchair to me, but I don't think he's seen me as he's just staring into the fire. I could never get enough of looking at him; his every muscle, hair and bone. Harry seemed to have sensed me looking at him longingly, because he then turned towards me and said, "Oh, it's you Ginny. Hello."

His voice and face lacked emotion and there was definitely something . . . off about him.

"Harry, what's the matter? I know there's something wrong. You can tell me." I didn't want to be _too_ inquisitive, Harry hates that. I know that if he didn't want to talk, you should _definitely_ leave him be. After Sirius died, Harry hasn't been the most sociable of people, but who can blame him? No-one should have to go though what Harry's been through.

"Sorry Gin. There's nothing major wrong. It's just . . . now Hermione and Ron are off snogging all the time, there's no-one to hang round with or to talk to."

_The_ Boy-Who-Lived in need of someone? _The_ Harry Potter that is perfectly happy alone for 24 hours a day? Where's the real Harry and what has this impostor done with him?

"Well, there's me. I'll always be here for you." I reassured him. I just couldn't believe that Harry had finally realised that he needed someone and that he couldn't face this battle alone. It's about time!

"Thanks Gin. You don't know how much I need that. You're a great friend."

I blushed bright red, which clashed horribly with my hair, so I tried to act calm and not as if my heart was pounding like it couldn't wait to break out of my body.

"Thanks", I mumbled.

"Uh, Ginny . . ." Harry blushed and stopped mid-sentence. Harry _never _blushes. What was up with him today? Harry then randomly grabbed my hand and held on to it, saying nothing. OK, now I knew he was crazy. Not that it wasn't nice to have the boy of my dreams holding my hand, but it was something normal Harry wouldn't do! Just as I was prepared to take Harry into the Hospital Wing, he turned to me, and said in a serious voice,

"Ginny, I'm not sure how to put this. I've been meaning to say this for a long time but I've never got the courage until now, so I might as well, as I've never said it before and well, I . . . "

"Harry, you're rambling" Had Snape or Malfoy slipped him some Babbling Beverage? I wouldn't really be surprised.

"Yes well, um . . ." Harry paused again, sweating buckets, and finally came out with,

"Ginny, I, well I, um, love you."

Did he mean that? OMG! The boy of my dreams has just declared his love to me! OK, so he might be under some kind of potion, but . . . wait a minute! Sweating profusely and babbling. Aren't they the signs of someone trying to proclaim their love? Yes, they are! I know, because that was whatDean did with me! Then I alsosaw Ron with Hermione remember.Ew.When your brother snogs your friend that can seriously scar you for life. Eurgh! Get out of my head!

Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, I think I am going to faint and then melt into a puddle of love.

"Ginny? Are you still here?"

"Oh yeah, sorry Harry. Please continue."

"I have for quite some time now. You're the one I want and I know it's not just a phase. I know I'll love you forever! I'll never get over you. I need you, you're like my love supply. You fill me up with love when I don't feel loved. I want, need and love you with all my heart." I just sat there with my eyes bulging and my mouth open like a goldfish. Very attractive, I'm sure. I just couldn't believe that Harry, insensitive Harry, had just given the most romantic speech of the century and it was to me! I must be in a dream. I'll pinch myself to make sure. OW! Ok, so I'm not in a dream. Oh, sweet Merlin above!Harry seemed to have taken my gormless, confused and slightly demented expression the wrong way though, as he said nervously,

"Don't be mad. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have . . ." But I had recovered from my statue state, and put a finger to his lips. I could feel his tension leaving him with that single touch.

"Don't worry Harry." I soothed with an alarmingly calm voice. How was I staying so calm when the boy I have loved FOREVER had just proclaimed his love to me? "I'm not mad because I love you too." Harry gasped in shock at this, Merlin knows why. I have only been trying to get him for what, 6 YEARS! But I silenced his shock with a sweet, warm kiss upon his lips. Harry responded quite quickly and the kiss developed. Sweet Merlin, he was good. All my dreams were coming true. I have imagined this moment a thousand times and now it was true! I would have laughed manically but my mouth was a little preoccupied at this stage.

After several hours (but what felt like mere minutes), we broke apart. Harry looked intently into my eyes and I into his. They were sparkling brightly like emeralds under the shaft of moonlight that shone through the solitary window.

"Wow, Ginny. You're . . . amazing."

I laughed and kissed him softly.

"Thanks."

Harry then got up abruptly and started pacing the room, contemplating hard about something very troubling, it seemed. Did he just regret all that? Did he realise that he _is _under a Babbling Beverage? Please, let Harry love me like he said he did! I asked him nervously,

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Ginny, we can't. We can't be together."

I felt as if a million birds had swooped down and plucked my heart out of my chest and then ripped it to shreds.

"What?"

"I can't let HIM get you!"

My anger was rising. I couldn't bear it.

"Thanks for that, Harry." I spat. "I see now. You're just a user. You don't care about me; you just wanted a good snog before going off on your own to fight Vold . . . Voldemort. Well fine then, go. See if I care." But just as I was about to storm off dramatically, Harry stopped me. A single tear slid off his face before he said,

"I'm sorry Gin. Don't go away. Don't go away, my love."

Did he just call me love? I giggled to myself. It just seemed so old-fashioned and posh sounding, but the look on Harry's face stopped me.

"Look Gin, it's just, I love you too much. I can't let Voldmort get to you. I can't let him use you again."

"Harry, I don't care. You can't do this to me. You can't do this to yourself. We can't live without each other, or at least, that's how I feel about you." I said, blushing slightly. "Didn't Dumbledore say that love was the greatest power of them all?"

"Yes.", mumbled a disgruntled looking Harry.

"Well then, you should know that standing alone will get you killed. Maybe . . . just maybe, our love can win this war."

We were both silent for a moment, before Harry, with a tone of disbelief in his voice, said,

"Hmm. Maybe."

"You know I'm right Harry." I can be _very_ stubborn when I want to be, as Harry was about to find out.

"Yeah, but . . . I don't want you hurt. I couldn't bear that."

"Look Harry. Everyone is in danger, no matter who they are, what they've done, what they're doing or what they will do."

Harry pondered this for a moment before chuckling. He gently put his arms around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder. He whispered into my ear,

"I love you Gin. Thank you. Thank you for everything."

End of Flashback

As far as I know, Harry Potter still loves me and I love him. It's amazing; I never thought he'd still be mine for all these years. As I sit here, in my squishy old armchair and think about him and our children; all the fun we've had and will have, I realise that our love is The Real Thing.

By Immi (Queenlover)

A/N: I know it's cheesy, but what's a good fanfic without the cheese? Please review so I know if I want to do another story. I hope it's ok; I do want to be a journalist when I'm older! To be a writer would be ace though! Anyway, I'm trying to improve my stories, because at the mo, they are failing me! Well, see you! Immi xxx


End file.
